teamneighborfandomcom-20200216-history
Pool Fools
"Pool Fools" is the third episode of Team Neighborhood. It was uploaded by the Greatdictator on October 20th, 2017. Plot The episode initially begins with the BLU Team playing basketball with the Harlem Globetrotters, except that the Globetrotters themselves have no actual models. As a result, this is quickly abandoned by Greatdictator and Batman1138, who then execute Plan B, which is the actual episode. As the real episode begins, it's revealed that the entire city of Garry's Ville is experiencing a heat wave. It's so bad that Zoey and Ellis are able to fry eggs on the sidewalk , Nick and Rochelle are unable to sell lemonade, and the birds in their nests have fried. Also, according to the news, the heat wave has caused all Mann Co.-related activties for the day to be cancelled, leaving the RED and BLU Teams with nothing to do but try to beat the heat. While outside investigating the teleporter the BLU Team used to steal their cable, the RED Heavy, Pyro, Sniper, and Engineer discover that their neighbor, the Civilian, is having a new swimming pool installed in his backyard. Eager to beat the heat by jumping in the pool, the four mercenaries start climbing the fence, only to climb back over when the Civilian breaks out his shotgun. Shortly after this, however, they decide to get ice cream from the ice cream truck. But this endeavor does not pan out as well as they'd expected when Bill chases down the truck driver, Francis, for stealing his truck and using it to run his own illicit ice cream delivery service. Out of desperation, the RED Engineer then decides to lick up the ice cream left behind on the ground, which leads to him getting knocked out. He then has a flashback to the Badwater Incident, where he's relaxing when the BLU Demoman rolls his giant sticky bombs over him. In his dream, the RED Engineer is then visited by two mysterious beings who briefly discuss with each other if their plans will work even if they got the wrong Engineer. Upon waking up from his dream, the RED Engineer immediately sets about designing a "Super Pool Relaxation System". However, before he can start building the pool, RED Sniper imagines that the result will be a repeat of "The Grill" with the Swimming Pool turning into a robot and attacking the RED Team. RED Sniper, in turn, stops RED Engineer before he can start building, and decides to hire a contractor to build the pool for them. Meanwhile, in BLU's house, the team members are waiting in line to take a shower when the BLU Soldier bursts out of the bathroom and declares that they're all out of cold water. This causes the entire team to fly into a panic as they all try to find a solution to beat the heat. BLU Engineer tries to build a jet engine to cool down the house, but he makes it too powerful and gets blown across the room by it. BLU Pyro, meanwhile, empties the fridge and climbs inside. While BLU Spy tries to disguise himself as an ice cube and melts, BLU Demoman tries to buy an air conditioner and finds that the prices for all of them are absurdly high. The BLU Team soon stops panicking, however, when they see the work truck in front of the RED House, and they deploy a small remote control car with a camera mounted on top of it to investigate. BLU soon discovers that their RED counterparts are having a swimming pool installed, and after their spy drone is destroyed, they decide to have BLU Engineer build their own swimming pool. BLU Engineer initially refuses, but he complies once he sees his entire team threatening him with weapons. While the BLU Engineer starts digging the pit for the pool, RED throws a pool party to celebrate the installation of their new pool, with all of them having fun in the water as the Medic and Engineer sink the Heavy's float with an remote-controlled submarine while Scout attempts a high-dive. However, as the hours drag on while BLU waits for their Engineer, the Medic declares he can't stand waiting anymore. This then prompts the BLU Team to gear up so they can crash the RED Team's pool party and take the pool for themselves. BLU's initial attempt to assault the RED House, however, reveals that the entrance to the RED backyard is guarded by numerous sentries. This doesn't deter the BLU Heavy, however, who then attempts to lead another charge. They're interrupted, however, when a Russian submarine surfaces in the middle of the street. The Captain, a bear, asks the BLU Heavy to come to Russia to help the Russian forces beat back the Nazis, who have started fighting again. BLU Heavy quickly accepts the offer for the opportunity to escape the heat. The rest of the team, now led by BLU Soldier proceeds to charge, only to get shot down by the RED Sentries. After respawning in their Ape-house, they decide to have the BLU Spy slip in and sap the sentries. As give the BLU Spy his instructions, the BLU Engineer accidentally tunnels his way into the basement. Meanwhile, back at the RED Team's pool party, the RED Pyro pulls a prank on the RED Scout by dressing up as a shark. At the same time, the BLU Spy prepares to sap the RED Sentries. But before he can disable the RED Team's defenses, he gives in to the temptation of cooling off and decides to join the pool party while disguised as a Heavy. Meanwhile, as the BLU Team awaits the destruction of the sentries, the BLU Engineer stumbles upon a chest containing the Demoman's secret stash of explosives, which he sets off with a few pokes. As the BLU Team's efforts drag on, the Medic gets so frustrated that he literally explodes. While the RED Scout gets attacked by a real shark in the pool, the BLU Team decides to sneak in using a crate labeled "Pool Toys", only for them to all die from both the heat and a lack of air holes in the crate. BLU Engineer continues to work on the BLU Team's pool, accidentally hitting a water main that causes it to gush water into the pit that he's been digging for the pool. This, in turn, allows him to check off two of the three steps to his plan. The only problem is, the heat seems to be getting to him, which leads to him marking the aforementioned steps as completed before he even got to line the pool. So when he tries to put in the cement for the pool, it results in him landing in the water with the cement as it solidifies. Meanwhile, somewhere in Russia, the BLU Heavy chases down a missile, evading several Nazi tanks and running over a soldier before he jumps onto the missile. He then proceeds to disable the missile by using a special mechanical gauntlet to rip out the main wires that provide power to the engine. Afterwards, the missile falls to Earth, leaving the BLU Heavy to parachute down. Back at the BLU Ape-house, the heat seems to be affecting the team as well, with the Medic being tied down to prevent him from attacking his teammates, the Sniper rolling around on the floor and laughing mad, the Pyro having melted into the floor, and the Demoman being set on fire. Soldier, on the verge of giving up, eventually realizes that the team can use the teleporter they set up to steal the RED Team's cable to drop themselves into the RED backyard. Back at the pool party, the RED Demoman, Soldier, Heavy, and Medic all take part in a water polo fight that is interrupted when the BLU Spy forgets to disguise his voice when he laughs at the 'Vive La France' stencil that the RED Spy had written on the RED Soldier's back in sunscreen, ultimately leading to him being found out. However, before the RED Team can deal with the Spy, the rest of BLU Team teleports into the backyard and destroys the RED Team's defenses.. Despite being outnumbered by RED, BLU has them outgunned, prompting RED Soldier to offer to negotiate with the opposing team. The offer falls on deaf ears, however, as BLU Demoman eagerly leads the charge to take the pool. The charge is interrupted, however, when the missile that the BLU Heavy disabled falls out of the sky and onto the RED pool. Later in the evening, back at the BLU house, the BLU Engineer is unable to finish his project, ultimately getting stuck in the now-solidified concrete. And because the missile has destroyed the RED pool, both teams are forced to share the Civilian's pool before he orders them out. In the episode's post-credits scene, a mysterious drone observes the BLU Engineer, who is still stuck in the concrete. The BLU Engineer asks for the drone to help him, but the drone only flies away. Category:Episodes